


[podfic] Bittersweet

by Annapods



Series: anna's fave covers [8]
Category: DCU
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Birthday Podfic, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, puppies!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Unattended Robins will be given free puppies and espresso.Written byShobogan.





	[podfic] Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bittersweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615878) by [shobogan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shobogan/pseuds/shobogan). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/b) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7rbyvqd50xr90a6/%5BDCU%5D%20Bittersweet.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7rbyvqd50xr90a6/%5BDCU%5D%20Bittersweet.mp3?dl=0))

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for Forzandopod's birthday. Happy birthday!

Thanks to Shobogan for giving blanket permission to podfic!

 


End file.
